1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to molecular analysis methods and more specifically to detecting molecules associated with nanocodes.
2. Background Information
The medical field, among others, is increasingly in need of techniques for identification and characterization of molecules. In particular, techniques for sequencing a DNA molecule have become more important due in part to recent medical advances utilizing genetics and gene therapy.
For a variety of reasons, it has become advantageous to know the sequence of particular DNA molecules. Methods currently exist to map the sequence of DNA, however existing methods are too cumbersome and slow to meet the current characterization and sequencing demands. One such current method includes Automated sequencing machines employing PCR amplification to make many copies of a molecule, followed by chemical (or radioactive) tagging, gel electrophoresis, and statistical computational methods to calculate the original sequence. This method is very time consuming, and not well suited for today's rapid sequencing demands. Additionally the statistical sequencing of PCR determination leaves a margin for error in characterization that is unacceptable.
For short sequences, a hybridization microarray based method is commonly used, employing biochips such as those marketed by Affymetrix, Inc. In these “DNA chips,” multiple identical copies are made of detection molecules. The detection molecules consist of specific, short (<100 bases) sequences of DNA that are carefully synthesized such that their sequence is known. By detecting (typically optically) hybridization of unknown DNA to one of these detection molecules, the sequence of a short portion of the original DNA molecule can be inferred. A problem with the biochip method however, is that the detection molecules are too long to provide complete accuracy of detection.
A need exists for a device and method for sequencing polynucleotides that reduce the possibility of sequencing errors such as inconclusive readings and at faster speeds and at lower costs. Furthermore, a need exists for rapid, accurate and sensitive methods for detection, identification, and/or sequencing of biomolecules in general, such as nucleic acids and proteins.